


Пиратский бог существует

by Mozilla, Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: Команда выбрала самый необитаемый остров, чтобы сослать Кисе, но он все равно оказался на нем не один.





	Пиратский бог существует

Солнце жгло глаза даже под закрытыми веками, голова раскалывалась. Кисе застонал и прикрыл лицо руками. Такого пробуждения у него не было с тех пор, как он попал на «Тейко» простым матросом. Что же они вчера праздновали, если сегодня ему так хреново? Не иначе, обобрали корабль самого губернатора.

Кисе приоткрыл глаза, не убирая ладони, и осторожно сел. Затылок ломило, будто его треснули прикладом, в сапогах было сыро. Кисе прищурился и убрал руки.

Прибой лизал его сапоги, впереди до самого горизонта виднелось спокойное море, по сторонам — пустынный пляж с ослепительно белым песком. И ни одного корабля поблизости. Кисе оглянулся, осмотрел буйные зеленые заросли, из которых доносился птичий гомон, и рухнул на песок. Он все вспомнил.

Его команда, его верные люди, отобранные из десятков пьяниц Тортуги, лучшие профессиональные корсары, каких он смог найти за обещания всех богатств Карибов, — они его предали. Подло напали на него ночью в его собственной капитанской каюте, скрутили простынями, наговорили гадостей и вырубили, ударив по затылку прикладом. Захватили его корабль, его крылатого кита «Кайджо», честно стыренного у каких-то раззяв из военного флота, а самого Кисе высадили на острове.

И ведь еще постарались, чтобы остров был Кисе незнаком. Хотя вряд ли они долго выбирали — Кисе вообще не очень хорошо ориентировался на суше, только знал, где на Тортуге таверны поприличнее, и в какие бордели не стоит ходить, даже если гонят изо всех остальных. Но ведь парочку-то островов он знал. Один — на котором у «Тейко» был схрон, там он уже пять лет не бывал, с тех пор, как забрал свою долю. И еще один — поблизости, где Кисе устроил собственный тайник. Правда, деньги пришлось забрать через неделю, потому что, во-первых, во время стоянки на Тортуге запасы быстро заканчивались, а во-вторых, тайник оказался небезопасным. В одном борделе Кисе наткнулся на Аомине, который рассказывал шлюхе с мушкой на правой груди про горы золота в тайной-тайной пещере на секретном-секретном острове, еще и на карте показал, пьяный дурак. Хорошо, что Кисе был потрезвее и сообразил скрыться за портьерой, пока подслушивал. Потом он вычистил не только свой тайник, но и пещеру, в которой нашелся лишь древний рассохшийся сундук с парой горстей монет на дне. Кисе тогда чуть не пожалел Аомине, но вовремя спохватился и сгреб золото в карманы.

Пиратов сейчас развелось слишком много, иногда Кисе казалось, что на каждом острове, даже самом никчемном, маленьком и пустом, можно найти чей-то тайник. В одном, как у Аомине, будет пара монет, зато в других наверняка можно найти и настоящие сокровища. Можно попробовать поискать и на этом, раз уж он оказался здесь. Тем более, он подозревал, что у него дохрена времени. Примерно столько, сколько требуется человеку, чтобы сдохнуть от голода. 

Кисе поднялся на ноги, морщась от боли в голове, ноге и почему-то заднице. Кажется, его скидывали с корабля не слишком бережно. Мерзкие ублюдки. А казались такими надежными, когда вещали о преданности и любви к вольной пиратской жизни. Наверное, надо было все-таки платить им жалование, на одной любви далеко не уплывешь. Но последнее время им не везло. Даже попавшийся на прошлой неделе потрепанный штормом торговый корабль был набит какими-то дурацкими тряпками, размокшими от воды. Они расплылись грязными пятнами и годились только на то, чтобы ими мыть палубу. 

Черная полоса. Он вздохнул и пнул попавшийся на пути камешек. Тот проскакал по земле, задел кусты, и оттуда на Кисе вылетел яростно верещащий попугай.

— Мерзкая птица, — хрипло выругался он, чудом увернувшись от острых когтей. Горло тоже болело — воды он явно наглотался, пока плыл к острову. Кстати, о воде. Кисе облизнул пересохшие губы. Может, времени у него и не так много — от жажды люди дохнут быстрее, чем от голода.

К счастью, эта проблема решилась практически сразу — он наткнулся на ручей с пресной водой, стоило сделать несколько шагов вглубь острова. Жадно напившись, он умылся, смывая с лица грязь и песок, задумчиво вытащил из волос длинную зеленую водоросль и присел на берегу. 

Остров ему попался хреновенький. Из еды здесь он пока нашел только кокосы, которые росли на приличной высоте, и чем их сбивать — Кисе не представлял. Еще можно жрать попугаев, осенило его. Если поймать. Он проводил взглядом здоровенного зеленого монстра, пролетевшего в паре метров, и решил отложить этот вариант напоследок. 

Вернувшись к морю, он прошелся по берегу — может, кроме него команда выкинула хоть что-то еще. Но нет. Разочарованно вздохнув, он посмотрел на горизонт и чуть не подпрыгнул. Ух ты, может не такая уж у него и черная полоса — вдалеке виднелся корабль.. И он приближался к острову.

Кисе подпрыгнул, замахал руками и заорал:

— Эй! Э-э-эй! Я тут!

Корабль подплыл достаточно близко, теперь можно было разглядеть, что возле борта столпилось десятка два человек. Они были чем-то очень заняты — постоянно перемещались, наклонялись, снова появлялись над бортом и оживленно жестикулировали. В воду упала какая-то черная точка и, покачиваясь на волнах, поплыла к острову. Затем люди расступились, пропуская кого-то или что-то, еще повозились, и за борт полетел продолговатый предмет. Шлепнувшись в воду, он поднял фонтан брызг. Люди на корабле молча смотрели, как предмет погружается в море.

Кажется, они сбросили труп.

Кисе прекратил бегать по пляжу, подобрался к кустам и затаился в тени. Жаль, корабль стоял вполоборота, и название разглядеть было невозможно. Паруса на нем были темно-красные, потрепанные и выгоревшие до белесых пятен. Во всем облике корабля проглядывала благородная, даже какая-то идейная запущенность, заметная и с такого расстояния. Наверное, если бы ветер дул к острову, он донес бы запах хронического, настоявшегося и перебродившего перегара. Без сомнений, корабль был пиратским. Кисе уселся под кустами поудобнее и отвернулся от моря — похороны товарища не для посторонних глаз, это внутреннее дело команды, даже если этого товарища убивали все вместе. И они сейчас точно не в том настроении, чтобы подбирать с острова опального капитана другого пиратского судна.

Кисе наблюдал за попугаями, носившимися между пальм, и мысленно проклинал пиратскую удачу. Сегодня у него был очень плохой день — хуже, чем у того бедолаги, который сейчас шел ко дну. Он-то просто помер, может, даже тихо скончался в постели от сифилиса, а не от шпаги другого пирата. А к Кисе сегодня уже два корабля повернулись кормой.

Разыгравшиеся попугаи орали как полоумные, позади шумели и ругались волны. Кисе загрустил еще больше — даже на необитаемом острове невозможно остаться в тишине и спокойно подумать, как выбраться.

— Ну хоть за шляпу спасибо! Уроды! Чтоб вас всех кракен сожрал и высрал по частям!

Наверное, на этом острове часто высаживали пиратов, раз попугаи успели научиться ругательствам.

— Придурки. Ничего, я до вас доберусь и всех перережу! Слышите?

С моря донесся приглушенный расстоянием свист и улюлюканье. Кисе обернулся — корабль отплывал, над палубой летали шляпы. Команда так радовалась, словно покойник неделю разлагался у них на палубе, а по ночам приходил к каждому в поисках выпивки.

— Всех перережу, а потом тоже высажу на острове! И никому! Слышите? Никому не оставлю шляпу!

Кисе наконец прислушался к ругани и сообразил, что попугаи не способны на осмысленные угрозы. Он выглянул из-за куста — в полосе прибоя очень мокрый и очень злой пират выливал из сапог воду, под мышкой у него торчала шляпа.

Кисе были хорошо знакомы эти сведенные к переносице брови и кривой оскал. 

Мироздание поставило ему черную метку, и вместо веселого черепа с нее улыбался Аомине. Интересно, стоило ли ждать в гости остальных членов их бывшей команды? Может, через пару часов к острову прибьет Мурасакибару, жующего своих неизменных сушеных кальмаров? Или приплывет Мидорима верхом на чучеле крокодила — своем сегодняшнем талисмане? Главное, чтобы не появился Акаши. Кисе отогнал бредовое видение идущего по воде Акаши, и сосредоточился на ругающемся Аомине. Тот как раз натянул мокрую шляпу с обвисшими полями и повернулся к нему.

Кусты были не слишком хорошим укрытием, так что Кисе сдался и вылез из них сам, не дожидаясь, пока его обнаружат. Аомине напрягся, рефлекторно дернул руку к правому бедру, смешно цапнул пальцами воздух и грязно выругался.

Все-таки у Кисе команда была лучше. Они оставили ему мушкет с одной пулей. Это куда полезнее шляпы. Он демонстративно поправил его на поясе и улыбнулся:

— Давно не виделись, Аоминеччи. Как жизнь?

— Кисе, — Аомине выплюнул его имя, как ругательство, и скривился. Это было даже немного обидно. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Отдыхаю, — Кисе внимательно следил, чтобы улыбка не сползла и глаз не дернулся при словах об отдыхе. Врать он умел и любил. — Прекрасный остров, дикая природа, тишина, все, что надо для отличного отдыха. Через несколько дней за мной приплывут.

— Ага, — Аомине нахмурился еще сильнее и бросил быстрый взгляд на море — силуэт его корабля уже почти растаял на горизонте. — Какое совпадение. Я тоже решил поплавать и отдохнуть.

А вот Аомине врать не умел. 

— А мне кажется, это команда решила от тебя отдохнуть, — Кисе заржал.

— Пошел в задницу, — огрызнулся Аомине, моментально заводясь, как всегда.

— Всех перережу, всех высажу, — Кисе передразнил его вопли и опять заржал. Было приятно, что он не один такой неудачник. — Как бурно ты отдыхаешь, Аоминеччи.

— Ну все, — Аомине сдернул шляпу, швырнул ее на песок и рванулся к Кисе.

Какая ностальгия. Помнится, они и на «Тейко» постоянно дрались, и только капитан Ниджимура мог их разнять. Здесь капитана не было, так что они от души повозили друг друга мордами по песку, оборвали все кусты и чуть не сломали пальму. Ее ствол оказался все же чуть крепче, чем голова Аомине. Он закатил глаза от удара и сполз на песок. Кисе только хотел победно ухмыльнуться, как ему сверху на макушку упал кокос, и он растянулся рядом с Аомине. 

Кисе языком пересчитал зубы во рту и убедился, что они целы и даже почти не шатаются. Аомине рядом недовольно сопел и сосредоточенно ощупывал голову. А потом молча встал и побрел вглубь острова. 

Кисе кое-как сел, прислонился к пальме и задумчиво покрутил в руках кокос. 

Смеркалось. 

После драки хотелось пить и есть. Кисе дошел до ручья, напился, смыл кровь с разбитых губ и прополоскал волосы от песка. С едой было сложнее — выше по течению плескалась какая-то рыба, но ловить ее руками Кисе не решился. Он еще не настолько проголодался, чтобы заниматься очевидно бесполезным делом. Покрутив в руке мушкет, он решил пока не тратить единственную пулю на попугая и пошел трясти кокосовые пальмы.

Кокосов было много. Падали они неохотно, норовили треснуть Кисе по голове и ни в какую не открывались. На идиллическом пляже с мелким мягким песком не было ни одного камня, достаточно большого, чтобы расколоть об него кокос. Кисе простукал все попадавшие орехи галькой, отбил себе пальцы и решил еще побродить в зарослях. Ну а вдруг там найдутся попугаи-пешеходы или кролики-паралитики.

В зарослях нашелся Аомине. Он с подозрением рассматривал кроваво-красные ягоды на кусте и появлению Кисе не обрадовался.

— Проваливай, — буркнул он.

— Сам проваливай, я сюда первый приплыл.

— Ну так и вали в свое бунгало. А я буду здесь.

Аомине отпустил ветку с ягодами и угрожающе набычился. С подсохших волос ему в глаза посыпался песок. Кисе прикусил щеку изнутри — его бунгало, то есть раскидистый куст, они поломали первым, когда пытались придушить друг друга.

— Да ты кто такой, чтобы запрещать мне ходить по острову? Местный губернатор?

— А может, и губернатор, — прорычал Аомине. — И своим губернаторским словом я запрещаю тебе показываться мне на глаза.

Кисе схватился за мушкет. Стрелять он не собирался, а вот треснуть Аомине прикладом очень хотелось.

— Не, драться я сегодня больше не буду, — сказал вдруг Аомине спокойно. — Просто вали на свою половину острова, ладно? Я устал.

— Какую еще половину? Я что-то не заметил тут границ.

Аомине покрутил головой, всматриваясь в девственные заросли, и уперся взглядом в ручей.

— Вон туда, — показал он на другой берег. — Там будет твоя половина.

— А если мое бунгало на твоей половине?

— Тогда это будет мое бунгало.

— Знаешь, Аоминеччи. — Кисе взлохматил влажные волосы и вытащил из них какую-то веточку. — Иди-ка ты в задницу. Я тоже устал.

Кисе попытался пройти мимо Аомине, чтобы все-таки поискать кролика-паралитика, но споткнулся и растянулся на траве. Аомине, сволочь, сделал ему подножку и не дал встать, уперев сапог в поясницу.

— Стоять, — запоздало приказал он. — Сейчас честно поделим остров и иди куда хочешь. Хоть в задницу, хоть к самому дьяволу в пасть.

Кисе не хотелось стоять или делить остров. Хотелось просто остаться лежать прямо здесь, на этом самом месте, и не шевелиться. Но он упрямо дернулся, поднимаясь, и с удовольствием заметил, как Аомине качнуло от его резкого движения. 

— Дели, — разрешил он, оставаясь сидеть на земле. 

Аомине кивнул и подобрал валяющуюся рядом палку. Кисе лениво проследил, как он ушел в заросли около берега. Минут через пять показалась его спина — Аомине пятился назад, согнувшись, и чертил палкой на земле глубокую борозду. Вот дебил, лениво подумал Кисе. Ее же все равно затопчут. Хотя пока животных, кроме попугаев и Аомине, он на острове не видел. Может, это и не так глупо. Зато они больше не будут постоянно сталкиваться лицом к лицу, а то их встречи заканчивались слишком бурно. Так они либо прибьют друг друга, либо разгромят весь остров. И, зная их живучесть, Кисе не поставил бы на остров.

Аомине тем временем притормозил у куста с ягодами и слегка изменил курс, огибая его.

— А ну стоять, — потребовал Кисе тут же. — Этот куст на моей половине.

— Мы еще не поделили половины, — огрызнулся Аомине.

— Моя половина та, на которой я уже сижу, — уперся Кисе.

— А куст мой.

— Нет, — он встал и огляделся в поисках палки. — Не твой.

Хорошо, что они уже слишком устали. Все, на что их хватило, это лениво покидаться друг в друга мелкими камнями и кокосовой скорлупой. В итоге, вяло переругиваясь, они закончили делить остров, оставив куст посередине. На половине Кисе ягод было больше, он проверил. 

Ручей они тоже поделили пополам. Кисе уселся на берегу, тупо смотря на течение. Мимо проплыла сухая ветка, следом пучок травы. Кисе перевел взгляд выше — Аомине сбрасывал в ручей мусор, расчищая себе кусок берега.

— Ты что творишь? — возмутился Кисе.

— Убираюсь, — ответил тот.

— Твой мусор плывет на мою половину ручья!

— Неудачная у тебя половина, — Аомине заржал.

Козел. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы поругаться. 

Аомине развил на берегу какую-то бурную деятельность, Кисе даже позавидовал, что у него еще столько сил осталось. Потом Аомине зашел в ручей и замер с сосредоточенным лицом. Когда Кисе уже решил, что тот просто заснул стоя, он резко наклонился и выбросил что-то на берег. Присмотревшись, Кисе понял, что это какая-то рыба. Блин, как он ее ловит? Кисе пялился на него еще полчаса, но так и не понял. Вот сволочь, у него теперь будет еда. Аомине успел наловить десяток рыбин, собрал их в кучу и поглядывал на Кисе, снисходительно ухмыляясь. 

Вот не зря про него ходили слухи, что он родился в джунглях, и его воспитывали ягуары. Кисе бы тоже его в джунгли выкинул. Животное. 

Печально вздохнув, Кисе поднялся и пошел на свою половину. В животе бурчало, но жрать ягоды со злополучного куста он пока не рисковал — его даже попугаи облетали по широкой дуге. 

Он предусмотрительно нашел пальму без кокосов, чтобы ему ночью точно ничего не упало на голову. Набросал около нее сухой травы — на что-то большее ему уже не хватило сил. Упав на землю и, не обращая внимания на впившиеся в спину мелкие камушки, тут же провалился в сон.

Утро было недобрым. Даже скорее зловредным. Жухлая пальма была плохой защитой от солнца, и оно беспощадно жгло кожу. Глаза горели, будто Кисе всю ночь пролежал лицом в песок, камни больно кололи тело.

Кисе с трудом перевернулся на спину и вскрикнул — острый камень особенно сильно впился в задницу. Затем еще раз — теперь повыше. Кисе засунул руку под спину, чтобы отшвырнуть камни, и что-то цапнуло его за палец.

Кисе вскочил и отбежал от лежанки на несколько ярдов. В темноте, уставшему, ему не пришло в голову посмотреть, где он устраивается на ночлег. А там вполне могло быть гнездо каких-нибудь скорпионов. Или змей. Или еще какой тропической дряни — ну не могут же на этом острове водиться одни лишь попугаи.

На охапке травы копошились несколько помятых крабов. Кисе ощупал свои штаны и отцепил от задницы еще одного. 

— Ага, сосед принес мне завтрак, — сказал Кисе и скинул камзол. — Вот идиот.

Собрав крабов в камзол и плотно свернув его, чтобы не расползлись, Кисе сбегал к лесу и набрал валежника. Закидал его разворошенной травой и развел костер. Еще раз вспомнил, какая хорошая была на «Кайджо» команда — не стала выворачивать его карманы, поэтому у Кисе осталось огниво.

Отличная была команда. Выберется отсюда и всех повесит на рее. За ноги, конечно, он же не губернатор.

Этот завтрак пока что был лучшим, что случилось с Кисе на острове. Крабы очень быстро запеклись на костре и пахли умопомрачительно. Кисе раскалывал панцири непобедимыми кокосами и только что не урчал в голос, доставая нежное розовое мясо. На «Кайджо» его так хорошо не кормили — кок неплохо готовил, но совершенно не умел ловить крабов. Правда, покусанная задница чесалась, но это была небольшая плата за еду.

К третьему крабу Кисе показалось, что на него пристально смотрят. Он усмехнулся, обсосал крабьи ножки и взялся за четвертого. Сзади послышалось урчание живота — глухое и громкое. Кисе обернулся и помахал оторванной клешней.

— Доброе утро, Аоминеччи!

Аомине стоял ровно возле прочерченной им вчера границы и сверлил Кисе ненавидящим взглядом.

— Спасибо за крабов! Не думал, что ты такой щедрый.

— Чего?

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, даже, кажется, рот не шевельнулся. Аомине стоял как изваяние, и в животе у него гремел камнепад.

— Столько крабов мне ночью принес, ты такой добрый, — прочавкал Кисе. — Вспомнил, наверное, наши веселые деньки на «Тейко»? Рыбку тоже можешь тащить, если лишняя.

Кисе прищурился и посмотрел за спину Аомине — костра там не было. Видимо, его команда была очень ушлой и отобрала все, кроме шляпы. А до сырых крабов или рыбы Аомине еще не оголодал.

— Сука, — бросил Аомине, развернулся и углубился в джунгли. Путь его отмечали шатающиеся пальмы и ошалевшие попугаи.

Кисе его почти пожалел и уже собрался окликнуть и щедро предложить одного краба, но тут в покусанную задницу особенно неудачно впилась какая-то ветка, и он передумал. 

Припрятав пару крабов на вечер, Кисе решил, что теперь можно заняться обустройством своей половины. В прекрасном настроении он собирал свалившиеся пальмовые листья, ветки и траву. Даже утащил один особенно большой и крепкий лист с половины Аомине, чем был страшно доволен. 

К вечеру он соорудил кособокую хижину. Она шаталась, но не падала, и это уже было хорошо, хотя бы солнце будет не так жарить. Поужинав оставшимися крабами, он, совершенно довольный жизнью, улегся спать. 

На этот раз пробуждение было гораздо приятнее. Было довольно прохладно и свежо, даже задница уже почти не болела. И Кисе решил, что надо как-то налаживать соседский быт. Допустим, он может за пользование огнивом взимать с Аомине дань в виде десяти крабов в день. В конце концов, тому сейчас это было нужнее — он не ел дольше.

Кисе потянулся, чуть не развалив хижину и попытался поправить ленту на хвостике — она наверняка разболталась за ночь. Но рука наткнулась на криво обкромсанные пряди волос, и Кисе неверяще ощупал затылок и шею — голове было непривычно легко. Рядом со входом валялся его отрезанный хвостик, скрепленный голубой ленточкой.

— Сука, — он вскочил, ударился головой об ветку, и шалаш рухнул, засыпая Кисе листьями. — Ну все, сволочь, это уже перебор.

Его чуть ли не трясло от ярости. Аомине совсем оборзел. Кисе был так зол, что на всякий случай прикопал свой пистолет под кучей мусора, еще с утра бывшей хижиной, чтобы ненароком не пристрелить засранца. 

Он решительно перешагнул на чужую половину и пошел искать Аомине. Нашелся тот легко — по вчерашней дорожке из опавших листьев и выпавших перьев попугаев. 

Еще издалека Кисе услышал голодное бурчание его желудка, что было ожидаемо. Зато полной неожиданностью стало то, что это урчание раздавалось не из-под какой-нибудь пальмы, а из вполне приличной хижины. Не такой, как Кисе себе построил, а внушительной — из бревен, с крышей. От неожиданности он даже перестал злиться. Ничего себе. А ему даже не сказал, вот сволочь.

— Аоминеччи, — Кисе без стука шагнул внутрь.

Хижина оказалась довольно просторной — в ней хватило бы места на двоих. Щели в бревенчатых стенах были заткнуты сухой травой и пальмовыми листьями, два прорезанных окна закрывались ставнями из циновок. Напротив двери стоял открытый шкафчик, два стула и даже невысокий столик из красного дерева. Судя по изящной резьбе, его притащили сюда из Европы. Аомине лежал на огромной кровати — тоже деревянной, с настоящими подушками и даже постельным бельем.

— Пошел вон с моей половины, — глухо буркнул тот, даже не повернувшись к Кисе.

— Я же поблагодарить пришел, — Кисе заставил себя улыбнуться. — За стрижку. Давно собирался, да все руки не доходили.

— Пошел вон, — голос Аомине звучал тоскливо.

— Так нечестно, — уперся Кисе. — Хижина общая.

— Она на моей половине, а ты неудачник, — теперь Аомине приободрился и даже повернулся к Кисе лицом.

— Кто бы говорил, — прошипел Кисе, снова разозлившись. — Это тебя вышвырнули с корабля как крысиный труп.

Аомине вскочил с кровати и в момент подлетел к Кисе. Тот был готов и сразу же врезал в челюсть с левой, а правой добавил под ребра. Аомине почти увернулся — кулак скользнул по скуле, костяшки впечатались в кости, а не в мышцы. Но все равно Аомине подавился воздухом, и его подсечку Кисе легко перепрыгнул, а потом просто вцепился в уши. Черт его знает, больно это было или нет, но Аомине побагровел и попытался боднуть Кисе в лоб. Попал, сука, в рот, разбитая губа опять лопнула, Кисе выкрутил ему ухо, тоже попытался сделать подсечку, и оба рухнули на пол.

Хорошо, что мебель в хижине была не из хвороста — они бы все разломали, как кусты накануне. Кисе с удовольствием постучал Аомине головой о ножку кровати, потом сам приложился боком о шкафчик. С полки рухнула большая книга, в полете она распахнулась, и жесткими краями обложки досталось по лицам обоим.

Они одновременно отползли в разные стороны и посмотрели на шкаф. Больше оттуда ничего не сыпалось.

— Я хижину нашел, она моя, — просипел Аомине. Эхо в его желудке согласно пророкотало.

— Ну и подыхай с голоду, — выплюнул Кисе и выскочил за дверь.

Болело все. Рассаженную губу щипало, отбитый бок ныл, пальцы на левой руке сгибались со странными щелчками, на правой не сгибались вообще. Страшно хотелось жрать. И во всем был виноват Аомине. Если бы он только подумал о сотрудничестве, они бы уже сидели у костра и ели запеченных крабов или жареную рыбу. Но ему лишь бы валяться на кровати и дрыхнуть. Кисе же не побоялся прийти к нему на переговоры, а Аомине, как всегда, с порога разрушил все лучшие намерения. С такими, как он, пункт Кодекса о переговорах не то что не работал — не существовал вовсе.

Тем хуже для него, решил Кисе. Огонь все же дает большее преимущество, чем умение ловить крабов. Мало ли еды на острове, кроме них — и ведь всю надо готовить. А потом, наевшись, Кисе разожжет костер, и его подберет какой-нибудь корабль, а Аомине они оставят тут. На такую мрачную рожу даже работорговцы не польстятся.

Кисе добрался до берега, предусмотрительно перешел на свою половину и скинул одежду. После драки мышцы ныли, покусанная крабами задница опять чесалась. Он зашел в воду по пояс, несколькими быстрыми гребками заплыл подальше, лег на воду и расслабился. Теплый океан ласково покачивал, расслабляя и успокаивая. Почти как массаж в лучших борделях Тортуги, только бесплатно. Трещину на губе щипало, Кисе слизнул соль и закрыл глаза.

Ну подумаешь, отрезал придурок ему волосы. Отрастит заново. Только бы выжить — будут у Кисе и волосы, и корабль, и возможность по-настоящему отомстить Аомине.

Аомине пнул свалившуюся со шкафа книгу, и та отлетела к стене, шурша плотными страницами. Звук походил на шипение мяса на вертеле. Ветер раскачивал плетеные ставни, и они тихо стучали о бревенчатые стены, как нож по деревянной столешнице.

Все, совершенно все вокруг напоминало о еде.

Аомине с ненавистью взбил кулаком подушку и рухнул лицом вниз. От голода сводило желудок, и сырые крабы уже не казались такой гадостью, как вчера. К вечеру он начнет жрать их живьем. Если бы только Кисе не был таким безнадежным засранцем, они уже давно поели и спокойно занимались своими делами. Разожгли огромный костер, и скоро их подобрал бы какой-нибудь корабль.

В байки про корабль, который скоро вернется за Кисе, Аомине, конечно, не поверил. Он осмотрел его мушкет, когда пробрался на половину Кисе, чтобы подсыпать тому на лежанку крабов, — там была всего одна пуля. Капитану на отдыхе должны оставить больше запасов, да и бунгало на деле оказалось облезлой пальмой.

Но спал Кисе так крепко, будто и правда за ним со дня на день должны были прислать целый флот с оркестром на флагмане. 

Аомине даже позавидовал слегка — сам он не мог заснуть, вспоминая, как его выволокли из каюты, обобрали и кинули за борт. Чертовы пираты.

Вот Кисе кремень оставили. Это как бы намекало, что его команда уважала больше. От этих мыслей Аомине загрустил еще больше. Даже кровать и хижина уже не радовали. Все тело ныло от ударов, живот сводило от голода, и Аомине готов был сам дать себе по шее за то, что зачем-то отрезал этому придурку его пижонский хвостик вместо того, чтобы обыскать и стащить кремень.

Как же он его бесил. Аомине вскочил с постели, пнул опрокинутую табуретку от избытка чувств и запрыгал по хижине на одной ноге — кажется, он отбил себе палец. Чертов Кисе. Приперся, чуть не переломал всю мебель в его хижине и свалил.

Ладно, от сырых крабов еще никто не умирал, решил Аомине и побрел к морю, тщательно прикрыв за собой дверь. Жаль, на ней замка не было.

Попугаи разлетались с его пути, с громким ором прячась в кустах, как будто чувствовали исходящую от него зверскую ауру голода. Аомине сглатывал, представляя какими они должны быть вкусными, поджаристыми, истекающими соком, шкворчащими на костре. Он бы даже, наверное, смог их поймать. Он проводил одного толстого попугая взглядом и вхолостую щелкнул зубами.

На берегу моря вместо крабов опять нашелся Кисе. Точнее, его одежда. Сам Кисе лениво плескался на мелководье. Как будто и правда на отдых приехал. Поспал, пожрал, купается. Аомине поискал на берегу какой-нибудь камень потяжелее, чтобы бросить ему в голову, но кругом валялись только высохшие на солнце панцири крабов и обломки кокосовой скорлупы. Взяв самый большой обломок он прицелился и тут заметил на заднице Кисе красные отметины.

— Эй! — он крикнул одновременно с броском, но Кисе реагировал слишком медленно, так что сначала ему прилетело скорлупой по затылку, а только потом он обернулся. — Задница не болит?

Аомине засмеялся, а Кисе нахмурился и отвернулся. Спрятаться в воду он не пытался, и Аомине смог налюбоваться на синяки и порезы в свое удовольствие.

— Ты им мстил, да? Поэтому сожрал? — при словах о еде живот опять недовольно заурчал, но сейчас хотелось поддеть Кисе, чтобы тот не выглядел таким довольным жизнью, когда сам Аомине тут мучается. — А хорошо они тебя.

Он скинул сапоги, аккуратно подсунул под них шляпу, чтобы не унесло ветром, и тоже полез в воду. Кисе оскалился через плечо и нырнул, только мелькнула над волнами истерзанная задница. Аомине подгреб поближе и затаился. А когда Кисе показался на поверхности и повернулся к берегу, стремительно напал.

Ущипнуть Кисе за самую большую ссадину на заднице оказалось легче, чем поймать краба. Но гораздо приятнее: месть — лучшее блюдо даже на голодный желудок. Кисе завопил и выпрыгнул из воды, обдав Аомине фонтаном брызг.

— Аоминеччи! — он обернулся и ткнул Аомине пальцем в грудь. — Какого хрена!

— Слушай, — вдруг заинтересовался тот, — а ты имена своей команды тоже так коверкал? Наверное, они тебя за это и выкинули.

— Ты что, они не заслужили!

Сколько бы раз Кисе не говорил, что называет так только тех, кого уважает, все были уверены, что он издевается. Сложно уложить в голове, что такое дурацкое детское прозвище надо заслужить. Но Кисе и тогда, и сейчас смотрел очень серьезно, будто в его понимании это и правда была награда. И Аомине опять, в который раз, поверил — так и есть. А как не поверить этим огромным блестящим глазам? Поговаривали, что этому честному сияющему взгляду корабли сдавались без боя. Аомине подозревал, что на самом деле, пока Кисе пудрил капитану мозги, его команда вычищала трюмы, но легенду не развенчивал. Легенды в пиратском деле нужны не меньше, чем корабль, — они создают репутацию, перед которой судна опускают пушки.

Аомине схватил руку, которой Кисе все еще упирался ему в грудь, и попытался засунуть указательный палец ему в нос. Кисе увернулся и легко съездил ему по уху.

— У тебя шляпу уносит.

— Я ее сапогами прижал.

Зря Кисе пытался его отвлечь, Аомине не из тех, кто сдается, пытаясь ущипнуть противника за нос.

— Ее вместе с сапогами уносит. Прилив.

Аомине глянул на берег — волны действительно подхватили сапоги со шляпой и потихоньку затаскивали их на глубину. Чертыхнувшись, он бросился их спасать, но напоследок все же воспользовался тем, что Кисе отвлекся, и шлепнул его по заднице. Совсем легко, только чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово.

Когда он выбрался на берег, ладонь все еще горела, будто его цапнул краб.

Кисе, пока плескался, распугал всю еду, на берегу и мелководье не было ни одного краба — скорее всего, попрятались от этого шумного придурка. Аомине грустно вздохнул, погладил живот, который последние полчаса даже не урчал — впал в спячку, — и решил впасть туда же.

Он добрел до хижины, голова уже слегка кружилась от недоедания. Аомине понимал, что долго так не продержится, еще чуть-чуть, и он начнет падать в голодные обмороки. Стыд-то какой, вот Кисе порадуется, если заметит. Небось еще и попинает его. И из хижины вытащит. Бросит на берегу, голодного, жариться на солнце. А сам будет ходить довольный по хижине и сверкать своей голой покусанной задницей.

Задница Кисе из мыслей упрямо не пропадала, даже картинки печеных крабов не могли ее заслонить. Аомине задумчиво потер ладонь и перевернулся на другой бок.

В дверь постучали.

— Кто там? — машинально спросил Аомине.

— Ты уже совсем двинулся, да, Аоминеччи? — Кисе заглянул внутрь, и на его роже даже была заметна тень сочувствия.

— Пошел вон, — вяло отозвался тот, быстро проверив, успел ли Кисе надеть штаны. Подавив дурацкое сожаление, что успел, Аомине уткнулся носом в подушку.

— Я развел костер, — внезапно сказал Кисе. — Здесь рядом, под навесом. Аоминеччи, тебе надо поесть.

— А сам ты, конечно, не голодный, да? — фыркнул Аомине, прикидывая, есть ли у него еще силы на то, чтобы поймать какой-нибудь еды.

— Голодный. Но ты не ел дольше, — такая забота была подозрительна, Аомине начал ждать подвох. — Я змею поймал, она уже жарится.

Аомине аж подскочил на кровати — значит, запах жареного мяса ему не почудился. Он рванул на улицу, игнорируя стоящего на пороге Кисе.

Рядом с хижиной и правда потрескивал костер, а на воткнутой около него в землю палочке жарилась змея. Аомине даже не стал рассматривать, ядовитая она была или нет, главное, голову ей Кисе как-то оторвал. Он сдернул горячее мясо с палки и вцепился в него зубами. Захотелось замычать от блаженства. Несоленая, недожаренная, вся в песке — эта змея показалась самым вкусным, что он когда-нибудь в своей жизни ел. Он проглотил ее прямо с ошметками шкуры и довольно рыгнул.

Чтобы наесться полностью, ему таких змей надо было штук двадцать, но желудок, получивший хоть что-то, к тому же горячее, немного успокоился.

Аомине оглянулся — Кисе сидел на пороге хижины, запрокинув голову, и щурился на солнце.

— Хрен с тобой, — сказал Аомине, он уже понял, что задумал этот хитрожопый засранец. — Можешь оставаться. Но кровать на моей половине!

Кисе просиял и кивнул. Все-таки эта сволочь точно знала, что с сытым Аомине договориться куда проще, чем с голодным.

Подкрепившись змеей, Аомине воспрянул духом, подхватил Кисе за шиворот и потащил ловить крабов. Им все же была нужна нормальная еда. И побольше.

В ловле крабов Кисе оказался почти бесполезен, зато хорошо охранял их, не давая расползаться. И внимательно следил за Аомине, тому даже казалось, что Кисе мысленно записывает все, что видит.

После нормального обеда, обретя душевный покой, Аомине развалился на кровати, чтобы обдумать, как выбраться с острова. Разбудил его громкий скрежет.

Кисе двигал тяжелый стол, стоявший у противоположной стены. Стулья он уже выставил на середину комнаты, рядом с ними валялся невесть откуда взявшийся скомканный половик, дверной проем перегораживал сундук с откинутой крышкой. Из него, как языки из раззявленной пасти, свешивались рукава рубашек, штанины и завитой напудренный парик.

— Кисе, ты чего творишь? — спросил Аомине, неохотно садясь на кровати.

— Перестановку. Надо же мне где-то спать.

— Коврик постелишь, и будет с тебя.

Аомине зевнул и подумал, не пойти ли доесть крабов, раз уж размышлять ему не дают. Кисе сражался со столом, пыхтя и чертыхаясь себе под нос, но помощи не просил. Он развернулся спиной и налег на стол плечом. Аомине получил прекрасную возможность полюбоваться его задницей, пусть и в штанах, и решил, что крабы подождут. Да и спина тоже была ничего — влажная от пота рубашка липла к коже, обрисовывая напрягающиеся мускулы.

Кисе вдруг отвалился от стола и наклонился. Аомине сглотнул.

— Ого, а тут, кажется, подвал есть.

Наклонился бы он вот так тогда, в воде — может, Аомине хоть на пару минут отвлекся бы от мыслей о еде. Хотя это сомнительно. Но теперь-то он был сытый и жаждал зрелищ.

— Аоминеччи, помоги мне.

Аомине спрыгнул с кровати, и только оказавшись у Кисе за спиной, сообразил, что вряд ли его позвали, чтобы помочь снять штаны.

— Чего? — буркнул он.

— Давай отодвинем стол, под ним какой-то люк.

Аомине вытянул шею и заглянул через плечо Кисе. Поперек половых досок действительно тянулась узкая щель.

Стол они с трудом победили даже вдвоем — Аомине был готов поклясться, что это резное чудовище весило не меньше пушки. Если под ним и есть подвал, там должно храниться что-то исключительно ценное, раз кто-то не поленился притащить на остров такого монстра, который на войне мог сойти за целый форт.

Люк был большой — немногим меньше стола. Кисе подцепил кольцо и легко откинул крышку — она поднялась бесшумно, будто петли регулярно смазывали.

— Темно, — сказал Кисе, сунув голову вниз. — Принеси факел.

Аомине не столкнул раскомандовавшегося засранца в подвал только потому, что не хотел потом с ним возиться, если тот переломает ноги. Запомнил в следующий раз урезать ему долю крабов вдвое и притащил из костра толстый тлеющий сук. Кисе вытянул из сундука какую-то тряпку, обмотал ею сук и, как только факел разгорелся, спрыгнул вниз. Аомине последовал за ним.

Подвал был, наверное, размером с хижину. Факел освещал только маленький пятачок утоптанного земляного пола. Кисе сделал несколько шагов в сторону и радостно завопил:

— Пиратский бог существует!

Вдоль стены в несколько рядов выстроились бутылки с ромом.

Они оба были закаленными пиратами, поэтому умели пить много и со вкусом. Так что бутылок они вытащили сразу десяток. Кисе принес в хижину оставшихся крабов, и они удобно расположились прямо на полу с бухлом и жратвой. Жизнь начинала налаживаться.

К некоторому удивлению Аомине, его развезло уже после первой бутылки. Видимо, сказались два голодных дня. В голове приятно шумело, он привалился к Кисе, и тот даже не возражал. Вблизи было заметно, что волосы он ему обкромсал неровно, несколько длинных прядей падали на шею, а остальные топорщились коротким ежиком. Очень хотелось провести по ним рукой, но для такого Аомине был еще слишком трезв.

Кисе откинул голову на выпотрошенный сундук, подпихнув под шею какую-то вывалившуюся из него тряпку, и теперь Аомине видел только его плечо и край распахнутой замызганной рубашки.

Аомине немного отодвинулся и сел ровнее. Кисе, кажется, тоже развезло слишком сильно — на щеках у него проступили красные пятна, челка прилипла ко лбу, и глаза были яркие, блестящие и абсолютно пьяные.

— Аоминеччи, как хорошо, что я тут оказался не один, — внезапно выдал он, шумно вздохнув. Еще раз приложился к бутылке, сделав большой глоток.

— Ты же отдыхать приехал, — проворчал Аомине и отобрал у него ром, почему-то хотелось выпить из той же бутылке, что и Кисе. Он поднес горлышко к губам и сделал глоток, Кисе смотрел на него, не отрываясь, а потом облизнул губы и улыбнулся. Аомине сглотнул, чувствуя, как в животе становится горячо от алкоголя и от Кисе, и, что, черт возьми, с ним вообще творится?

— Я тебе сейчас расскажу секрет, — Кисе понизил голос до шепота. — Ты только никому не рассказывай, хорошо, Аоминеччи? — он наклонился, заглядывая ему прямо в глаза, а потом фыркнул и, не сдержавшись, заржал.

— Придурок, — усмехнулся Аомине, расслабляясь, и понимая, что когда Кисе наклонился, то он замер и даже не моргал.

— Я не отдыхаю, — Кисе внезапно загрустил. — Эта чертова команда, моя команда, подло бросила меня на этом острове. Воспользовалась моментом, когда я... Я не помню, что я делал, но они все равно этим нагло воспользовались! Мерзкие пираты!

— Пираты все такие, — Аомине неуклюже похлопал Кисе по плечу. — Мои тоже. То есть, я бы и сам от таких ублюдков свалил. Выгнал бы их всех со своего корабля, выкинул бы в море!

— А так они тебя выкинули, да? — Аомине промолчал, только сделал еще глоток. — Да ладно, я же видел, — Кисе боднул его в плечо лбом, а потом так и остался сидеть, прислонившись к Аомине и положив ему на плечо голову. — Они все равно не справятся с моим «Кайджо». Только я могу им управлять. Мой корабль, он как ветер, — Кисе взмахнул рукой, чуть не перевернув стоящие на полу бутылки. — Только я могу управлять ветром!

— А мой «Тоо», он такой... — Аомине тоже хотелось похвастаться кораблем, но сравнения подыскивались с трудом. Наконец его осенило: — Он как море! Большой и грозный. Управлять морем могу только я!

— Да ты, Аоминеччи, прям этот... ик... — Кисе резко выдохнул и глотнул еще рома. — Морской бог, вот.

— Морских богов не выбрасывают за борт.

— Они просто плохо тебя знают. Ты отсюда выберешься и сам их всех выкинешь.

Тон у Кисе был уверенный, но вот глаза слегка косили, и впечатление от его слов смазалось. А еще он постоянно облизывал губы, и это страшно отвлекало. Не зная, что сказать, Аомине схватился за бутылку. Рома там оставалось на самом донышке, и он запрокинул голову, чтобы допить остатки.

Сверху на него смотрел капитан Ниджимура.

Ром пролился в глотку незамеченным и рухнул в желудок куском льда. По загривку поползли мурашки — когда Ниджимура так смотрел, пристально, чуть сузив глаза, на «Тейко» случалось что-нибудь страшное вроде генеральной уборки. Рядом снова икнул Кисе. Ниджимура поднял одну бровь.

— Кисе, ты тоже это видишь?

— Капитана Ниджимуру? — просипел Кисе. — Нет, не вижу.

Ниджимура поднял вторую бровь.

— И я тоже не вижу, — сказал Аомине.

Пришествие бывшего капитана, которого пять лет никто не видел, было слишком серьезным переживанием, чтобы переносить его насухую. Аомине нашарил новую бутылку, сделал несколько больших глотков и снова запрокинул голову.

В дверном проеме чернело ночное небо. Ниджимуры не было.

— Странный ром какой-то, — пробормотал Аомине и отпил еще. Может, в этой бутылке будет нормальный.

— Надеюсь, Акаши не придет.

Кисе отобрал у него бутылку и жадно глотнул. По его подбородку потекли струйки рома, Кисе стер их и облизал пальцы.

— Да не, такую бодягу мы бы почувствовали.

Аомине понял, что вместо того, чтобы пить из протянутой обратно бутылки, принюхивается к горлышку. Черт знает, что он там хотел учуять — то ли порошок, вызывающий бывших капитанов, то ли запах Кисе. А тот смотрел на него, молчал и кусал губы. Аомине вернул ему бутылку и взял себе другую, понадеявшись, что в этой тоже не будет галлюциногенов. Или еще какой дряни, которая заставляет его залипать на длинной пряди, цепляющейся за нос Кисе, и пальцах, поглаживающих стеклянное горлышко.

 

Проснулся Аомине от рези в глазах. Ощущение было такое, будто солнце забралось к нему в постель и пускало солнечные зайчики точно под веки. Он зажмурился, но заснуть снова уже не смог. Было жарко, и не только от солнца — к его груди прижимался кто-то очень горячий.

Аомине осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Ему в подбородок уткнулась растрепанная светлая макушка. Кисе еще спал, завернувшись в найденный вчера половик. Аомине попробовал разогнуть затекшую за ночь спину и треснулся головой о сундук.

Значит, до кровати они вчера не добрались. Может, это и к лучшему — Аомине так усердно запивал шок от видения Ниджимуры, что мог попробовать забраться к Кисе в штаны и потерпеть фиаско. Они все-таки здорово набрались.

Зато сейчас он чувствовал себя полным сил, и к тому же еще не полностью протрезвел, поэтому идея прижать Кисе к себе покрепче и потереться стояком очень его взбодрила.

Удар локтем под ребра взбодрил его еще сильнее. Кисе вывернулся из-под его руки и, шипя, откатился вместе с половиком.

— Кисе, ты сдурел? — прохрипел Аомине, согнувшись пополам.

— Это ты сдурел, нефиг меня со своими шлюхами путать!

— Я не...

— Молчи, пьянь, — отрезал Кисе.

Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, обернувшись половиком, и полез наружу через сундук. Ударился о крышку обоими коленями и локтем, обругал сундук хреновой баррикадой и, задрав нос, ушатался в сторону моря.

Перегаром от него несло, как от целой команды, а сползавший половик не смог скрыть стояк.

— Ну и подумаешь, — Аомине с трудом поднялся с пола. — Да ты моим шлюхам и в подметки не годишься, слышишь? — крикнул он Кисе вслед. Вот была у него, помнится, Марианна, такая красотка. Аомине усиленно пытался вспомнить ее лицо или хотя бы сиськи, но в голову упорно лезли пьяные глаза Кисе, шея, на которую падали неровно обрезанные пряди волос и его задница. — Ну и подумаешь, — повторил он тихо и уже не так уверенно.

Повторять трюк Кисе и лезть через сундук он не рискнул. У него и так все болело, чтобы добавлять лишние синяки. С третьей попытки, под перезвон катающихся по полу пустых бутылок, он отодвинул этого монстра от двери.

На улице было хорошо и еще не слишком жарко — они проснулись на самом расcвете. Легкий ветерок обдувал Аомине, отгоняя запах перегара, в кустах щебетали какие-то птицы. Он дошел до ближайшей пальмы и развязал пояс штанов — ссать хотелось почти так же сильно, как пить.

— Сам мудак!

— Мудак!

— Пошел вон!

— Мудак!

— Они охуели!

Аомине вздрогнул от неожиданности и медленно обернулся — на ветке сидели два попугая и нагло зыркали на него после каждого слова.

— Какого хрена! — гаркнул один из них.

— Они тут забыли! — подхватил второй и зарылся клювом в перья на крыле.

— Охренеть, — Аомине поковырял пальцем в ухе.

— Охренеть, — согласился с ним один из попугаев.

Это блядство Аомине не понравилось, он поправил штаны, прошелся вдоль хижины и нашел то, что ему сейчас было нужно — несколько тяжелых камней. Увы, глазомер с похмелья работал не очень, да и руки тряслись — наглые птицы даже с места не сдвинулись, когда рядом с ними пролетела пара камней. Следующим Аомине попал в ветку, она качнулась, и попугаи, напоследок наградив его еще одним мудаком, все-таки улетели.

Даже птицы его не уважали. Сначала команда, потом Кисе, а теперь и попугаи. До чего он докатился? Аомине присел отдышаться и попечалиться о своей судьбе и поруганном авторитете.

Долго печалиться не получилось — вернулся Кисе. Выглядел он отвратительно бодрым и свежим. С волос еще капала вода, мокрая рубашка липла к телу, а блик от сережки в ухе засветил Аомине прямо в глаз. А еще он тащил в половичке десяток крабов.

Аомине открыл рот, чтобы спросить, как он умудрился их поймать, но тут же захлопнул, вспомнив, что не разговаривает с ним.

Но жрать этих крабов он не будет, вот еще. Поймает своих. Он молча поднялся и побрел к морю.

После того, как он искупался и раздобыл себе завтрак, настроение у него немного исправилось, но с Кисе он все равно решил не разговаривать.

И даже то, что тот так и не погасил костер после того, как зажарил своих крабов, решимость Аомине не убавило. А нечего было ломаться с утра.

Поев, он зашел в хижину и завалился на кровать. Кисе шуршал чем-то в углу, все еще занимаясь перестановкой. Сундук он уже задвинул к стене, на проходе тот теперь не мешался. Посередине комнаты валялась гора каких-то тряпок, видимо, из них Кисе планировал соорудить себе постель. Правильно, Аомине улыбнулся, кровать-то его. А вот если бы Кисе не ломался, может, он и пустил бы его на пару ночей. А так нет, пусть на полу валяется.

Где-то к полудню Аомине совсем заскучал, да и Кисе уже перестал метаться по хижине и молча сидел в углу, то и дело бросая взгляды в сторону кровати. Завидовал, ясное дело. У Аомине уже затекло все, что только могло затечь, но он упорно не вставал.

Кисе не выдержал первым. Поднялся и подошел к нему поближе.

— Что надо? — спросил Аомине. — На кровать не пущу.

— Аоминеччи, — Кисе смотрел не на него, а куда-то выше. — Что это?

Аомине задрал голову и впервые посмотрел на стену. До этого он к обстановке особо не присматривался — кровать есть, и ладно. Книжный шкаф ему без надобности, только место занимает, еще и книжки тяжелые оттуда падают, а содержимое сундука, как он понял, годилось только для факелов. Оказалось, что прежний хозяин не только вычурную мебель притащил, но и попытался украсить стены. Прямо над кроватью к бревнам был прикреплен пожелтевший пергамент.

Кисе забрался на кровать и принялся его разглядывать. Аомине встал рядом на колени и тоже всмотрелся. На почти пустом пергаменте был нарисован кусок карты в нижнем левом углу. Очертания берега Аомине узнал сразу, ему даже не понадобилась надпись “Тортуга”. Какая-то точка у самого порта была отмечена жирным крестом.

— Это что, место стоянки? — спросил он.

— Чтобы не потерять корабль? — хихикнул Кисе. — Его там все равно уже нет, если хозяин свалил. Тортуга же. Обычно так клад отмечают.

— На Тортуге, — Аомине заржал. — Какой идиот будет прятать сокровища на Тортуге? Да там дырявый сапог без присмотра нельзя оставить. У меня как-то пустую бутылку из рук вырвали!

— А если это отвлекающий маневр? Никому же в голову не придет, что там можно спрятать что-нибудь ценное. Если хорошо прикрыть, искать не будут.

Аомине задумался. В чем-то Кисе был прав — Тортуга последнее место, о котором подумали бы, разыскивая сокровища. А укромных мест там много, и в них редко заглядывают — разве что спрятать труп. Неосвещенные закоулки Тортуги — самое жуткое место на земле, это Аомине знал точно. Пару раз сунулся и зарекся.

Но крест на карте выглядел очень заманчиво.

— Проверить бы, — сказал он. — Я бы корабль хороший нашел, команду нанял…

— А вдруг там и правда корабль? — предположил Кисе. — Смотри, крест рядом с портом. Какой-нибудь “Летучий Голландец”, который при свете дня не видит никто, кроме капитана. А по этой карте его можно найти.

Аомине заразился энтузиазмом Кисе, и за полчаса бурных обсуждений они окончательно убедили друг друга, что найдут по этой карте несметные сокровища, раздобудут лучшие в мире корабли и станут самыми крутыми пиратами. Полету фантазии способствовала бутылка рома, закатившаяся ночью под кровать. Прикончив ее, они снова залезли в подвал, вытащили еще дюжину и продолжили планировать захват Карибского моря с помощью огрызка карты, которая уже не казалась сомнительной. Ну, что еще можно обозначить на карте крестиком? Разумеется, только клад.

— А я себе захвачу целый флот и стану адмиралтейством… — запинаясь, рассказывал Кисе, — Не, этим.. адмиралом, вот. А потом вернусь сюда, выстрою дворец и стану губернатором. И никого больше не остров не пущу. Только тебя, Аоминеччи. Если не будешь таким засранцем.

Полнейшую чушь он нес, это Аомине понимал даже после трех бутылок, но персональный пропуск на остров ему понравился. Это Кисе правильно придумал — нечего тут кому попало шляться. Он сдул с носа прядь волос и мечтательно зажмурился. Представлял, наверное, свой дворец и придворных попугаев. Аомине же смотрел на веснушки у него на щеках и думал, почему раньше их не замечал. У Кисе такая светлая кожа, наверняка они всегда были. И отметины от крабьих клешней у него на заднице до сих пор остались.

Кивая фантазиям Кисе и почти уже не слушая, Аомине осторожно положил руку ему на бедро. В рожу не получил и воодушевился, двинул руку повыше, а затем наконец добрался до задницы. Два дня — два чертовых дня — она не давала ему покоя. На время его даже отпустило, он поглаживал ягодицу и продолжал кивать.

— Здорово, что ты нашел эту хижину, — сказал Кисе и положил руку ему на грудь, прямо в вырез рубашки. — Если бы не ты, мы бы не узнали про карту.

Аомине замер на секунду — вдруг врежет все-таки. Но Кисе смотрел из-под спутанных волос блестящими глазами, а рука его начала расстегивать пуговицы. Распахнув рубашку, он провел пальцами по животу, погладил старый шрам на ребрах и толкнул Аомине на кровать. Лег сверху, потерся бедрами и прошептал:

— Ну охренеть теперь.

Аомине с ним был согласен — раньше они только дрались. А тут, на этом острове у черта на рогах, вдруг выяснилось, что с Кисе можно не только драться, и это даже приятнее. На необитаемых островах и не такое случается, некоторые, говорят, и коз заводят.

Он быстро стянул с Кисе штаны и провел руками по прохладной коже — на ней отчетливо прощупывались глубокие царапины от клешней крабов. Аомине кольнуло смутное чувство вины, но сейчас было не до него, так что он просто погладил их пальцами. Если на Кисе все так долго заживает, то если его сейчас укусить, след тоже будет неделю сходить? Аомине даже не додумал эту мысль, он всегда предпочитал действовать. 

Перекатившись на кровати, он подмял Кисе под себя и вцепился зубами ему в плечо, одновременно потираясь об него членом. 

Кисе глухо застонал и откинул голову на подушку.

— Давай уже, — велел он и толкнулся бедрами навстречу. Аомине ощутил, как ему в живот упирается стоящий член. 

Задницу Кисе выпускать из рук не хотелось, но кому-то явно не терпелось, поэтому Аомине с сожалением последний раз стиснул ягодицы в ладонях и на этот раз схватился за его член. Кисе под ним ерзал и вздыхал, никак не затихая и мешая нормально дрочить, но Аомине был чемпионом по дрочке, даже в таких условиях. 

Кисе начал стонать практически без остановки, все выше подкидывая бедра, а потом Аомине почувствовал его руку на своем члене. Кисе схватился за него неловко, царапнул неровно обгрызенным ногтем по тонкой коже, Аомине даже зашипел от неожиданности. А потом такие мелочи перестали волновать. Кисе под ним то и дело вздрагивал, постанывал и сосредоточенно сопел. Его член в руке был очень горячим, влажным и норовил выскользнуть от каждого неловкого движения, а на светлой коже плеча наливался синяк — от зубов Аомине. Так он и кончил — пялясь на свою отметину и сжимая в руке чужой член. Кисе выгнуло следом за ним, и они затихли. 

Аомине лежал на Кисе, и тот, в отличие от всех баб до этого, не пытался его спихнуть с воплями о том, как тяжело.

Кисе что-то пробормотал, уткнувшись ему в шею.

— А?

— Все, что случилось на острове, останется на острове, — повторил Кисе, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза.

Смущенным он не выглядел, хотя на скулах все еще горели красные пятна румянца.

— Ага, — кивнул Аомине и опустил голову. В нос лезла одна из длинных прядей Кисе, но шевелиться было слишком лень. А про то, что они только что сделали, он тоже никому не расскажет. Вот еще, никто не узнает, что Кисе может быть таким. А вот сделать еще пару раз — это да, это точно надо. Аомине нашарил рукой задницу Кисе, сжал ее и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Теперь можно и спать.

Единственное, что Кисе мог сказать точно — крабов он больше жрать не будет никогда. Он планировал запретить на своем корабле не то, что готовить их, но и упоминать это слово. А нарушителей он будет выкидывать за борт.

В остальном жизнь на острове была сносной. Он переехал на кровать к Аомине, и теперь у него не болела спина от жестких досок или твердой земли. Зато у него болело все остальное, потому что спали они на этой кровати намного меньше времени, чем трахались. 

Помимо попугаев, на острове еще обнаружились дикие свиньи, которые норовили залезть прямо в дом, так что они с Аомине поставили вокруг хижины небольшой заборчик. Оказывается, свиньи совершенно не умели прыгать. Печалило, что они так и не смогли поймать ни одну из них. Один раз они наткнулись на отбившегося поросенка, и это был второй лучший день Кисе на острове — они ели мясо! Потом правда им пришлось провести ночь на дереве — разъяренные свиньи выломали не только заборчик, но и дверь в хижину, и всю ночь, громко хрюкая, носились внутри. 

Но мясо того стоило. Жаль, что больше им не одного поросенка не попалось, а связываться со взрослыми тварями они не рисковали, пуля у них по-прежнему была одна.

Ром в подвале не кончался, они не знали, кто его туда завез, но человек явно был предусмотрительным. Аомине предлагал начать разводить коз, но их на острове не оказалось, поэтому они решили разводить попугаев. Проблема была в том, что пернатые твари были умными и в руки не давались. А после того, как однажды с утра один из них простонал “Аоминеччи” голосом Кисе, они решили, что надо не разводить, а уничтожать. Кисе даже два раза попал в них камнями, и после этого попугаев вокруг хижины не осталось — разлетелись.

В принципе быт наладился довольно просто, вода была под рукой, крабы не переводились, рыба тоже, Аомине научился колоть кокосовые орехи дверью и даже попугаи больше не доставали их криками.

И все было бы здорово, кроме одного — все то время, что они не спали или не трахались, им было дико скучно. Даже мечтания о будущем богатстве уже не помогали — они начали повторяться. 

— Аоминеччи, три недели, — Кисе поставил очередную зарубку на косяке. 

— Хреново, — Аомине валялся на кровати и пялился в потолок. Кисе присмотрелся — у него на лице уже щетина появилась, а он-то думал, что когда тот его вылизывает, это песок колется. 

— Надо что-то делать, — решительно сказал Кисе.

— Ага, — Аомине не пошевелился. — Вплавь добираться. Ты плывешь первым, я догоню.

— Придурок, — Кисе вздохнул и пошел на берег. Там они постоянно поддерживали огромный костер, чтобы его было видно издалека. Пока, к сожалению, никто мимо так и не проплыл. Вот же вредные сволочи им попались в команды — нашли самый необитаемый остров из всех необитаемых. Он, наверное, на каких-нибудь специальных картах для бунтовщиков обозначался как идеальный остров для высадки надоевших капитанов. Кисе решил, что как только выберется отсюда, пометит его черепом с костями на всех картах, какие найдет.

Еще бы выбраться. Ром ведь когда-нибудь закончится, а с ним — и иллюзия пиратской жизни.

Упадническое настроение ничуть не мешало трахаться. Это даже помогало отвлечься, Кисе иногда ловил себя на мысли, что не очень-то хочет, чтобы их интрижка осталась на острове. Но романтическая муть быстро выветривалась из головы, стоило выйти к костру и оглядеть пустой горизонт. Классный секс не стоил того, чтобы торчать тут всю жизнь. Хотелось обратно в море, чтобы под ногами шаталась палуба, а в лицо летели соленые брызги.

Кисе до того устал от ожидания, что перенял привычку Аомине и почти все время валялся с ним на кровати. Они ели, проверяли костер и снова забирались в хижину. И так по кругу. И когда ночью его разбудил какой-то шум, Кисе не глядя схватил припасенный кокос и швырнул его на звук, решив, что снова в дом забрались свиньи.

— Да вы охуели, — сказали знакомым голосом. — Мало того что трахаетесь на моей постели, еще и кокосами кидаетесь.

Кисе подскочил и натянул простыню до подбородка — они с Аомине до того одичали, что почти перестали одеваться. Ниджимура стоял на пороге и осматривал приставленную к стене дверь, которую они так и не повесили обратно.

— Нет, ну ладно жить сюда заселились, — продолжил он. — Но дверь-то зачем ломать? Вы ведь еще и весь ром, наверное, выжрали, да?

— Не весь, — сказал Кисе. — Его там много.

— Я, блядь, знаю, что его там много! Я его сам привез! Спасибо мое где, блядь?

— С-спасибо, — прохрипел Кисе и пнул Аомине. Мудак продолжал спать, крепко обхватив Кисе за поясницу. После пинка он замычал и попытался уложить Кисе на подушку.

— Ничего в этой жизни не меняется, — вздохнул Ниджимура, подошел к кровати и заорал: — По местам, псы позорные!

Аомине подпрыгнул и попытался сидя принять стойку “смирно”. Рефлекс у него отлично выработался, как и у всей команды «Тейко». 

— Где мое спасибо? — прошипел Ниджимура, склонившись над ним.

— Спасибо, — машинально ответил Аомине. — А за что?

— За постой, блядь! Это моя кровать, это мой ром, это мой дом, это мой, сука, остров, крысы вы недорезанные! Когда вы уже уберетесь отсюда? Я вежливо подождал три недели, а вы все еще тут! У вас что, медовый месяц? Так он уже закончился, валите нахрен!

— Мы не можем, — сказал Кисе, пытаясь забиться в угол. Голос у Ниджимуры всегда был громким, а в тихой ночи казался карающим гласом божьим.

— Вам что, больше трахаться негде?

— Да если б могли, мы бы давно убрались! — возмутился Аомине.

— Я вам, козлам, сколько денег оставил? Все просрали уже? — не унимался Ниджимура.

Снаружи кто-то прошел и в дверном проеме показалась тень.

— Шу, — сказал незнакомый голос, — а там нет больше кораблей, кроме нашего. Ты, может, перестанешь кричать и выслушаешь их?

Незнакомец зашел в дом, зажег свечу, и ее пламя осветило спокойное красивое лицо.

— Тацуя, ну ты посмотри на это, — Ниджимура обвел рукой хижину. — Они все передвинули. Ну что за свиньи, а.

— А это не мы, это свиньи, — сказал Аомине. — И дверь они снесли. Они тут лютые вообще.

— Что, опять приходили? — неожиданно сочувственно спросил Ниджимура. — Они нам три забора уже поломали.

— И нам тоже! — закивал Кисе. — Страшные твари.

— Они, кстати, невкусные, — сказал этот Тацуя. — Мы поймали одну, Шу долго плевался.

— А нам после крабов поросенок нормальным показался, — сказал Аомине. — Но мы две недели только крабов и жрали. И ром. Спасибо, кстати.

— Смотри-ка, какие мы вежливые после пиздюлей. — Ниджимура опять нахмурился. — Так вы что, правда тут застряли?

Пришлось выложить всю правду, да еще и с подробностями — Ниджимура был мастером допроса и вранье чуял за милю. Потом еще и ржал добрых десять минут, пока Кисе не нашарил под кроватью чудом уцелевшую бутылку рома и не всунул ему в руку.

— А я вам говорил, что на пиратском судне команда должна бояться своего капитана. Вот Акаши никогда не выкинут с корабля.

— Скорее команда сама выкинется, — пробормотал Аомине.

— Ну, это уже другой вопрос, — ответил Ниджимура. — Так что с вами делать-то? Не убивать же, свои все-таки, хоть и сволочи.

Тацуя, все это время маячивший в тени за его плечом, шагнул в полоску света.

— Давай подвезем их до Тортуги, — предложил он. — А потом пополним запасы рома, — он оглядел хижину, — и привезем новое постельное белье.

— Ну да, придется, — вздохнул Ниджимура. — Но сначала вы почините дверь. А то свиньи тут логово устроят, их потом не выкурить.

Воодушевленные, хотя еще и не вполне понимающие, что происходит, Кисе с Аомине в считанные минуты повесили дверь на место. А пока Ниджимура с Тацуей переговаривались неподалеку от хижины, Кисе стянул со стены карту. Такими возможностями не разбрасываются. А Аомине он ее не покажет. Разве что тот очень хорошо попросит.


End file.
